When Love Meets Destruction
by TheLadyofTheGreyVale
Summary: Megara is one smooth criminal until she breaks into the wrong house, Colonel Sink's to be excact, who finds this girl to be a useful resource in the army. can this wild girl be tamed? can she find love in a heartless world? will she survive her future?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Band of Brothers or any of its characters I do however own my OC and the story line.**

~X+X~

"You people are at the position of attention" Sobal Yelled at the company before him as he stormed down the line stopping at Perconte.

"Private Perconte, Have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" he yelled in Perconte's face

"No, Sir" Frank Answered

"Then explain the creases at the bottom" Sobal smirked

"No excuse, Sir" Frank paused before answering.

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a long way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked" Sobal said as he moved down the line and stopping this time at Luz who immediately presented his rifle for inspection.

"Name" barked Sobal Taking the rifle in his hands and inspecting it.

"Luz, George" George replied confidently

"Dirt in the rear sight aperture, pass revoked." Sobal said tossing the Luz his rifle back and moving down the line again.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton? Sobal said leaning in close to Lipton

"Yesterday, Sir" Lipton answered unfazed

"Long enough to notice this" Sobal said holding up a thread "revoked" he yelled as he left Lipton side to find his next victim. Finding him Sobal Barked "name" in his face.

"Malarkey, Donald G" He yelled handing over his rifle.

"Malarkey. Malarkey's slang for "bullshit" isn't it?" question Sobal as he grabbed the rifle.

"Yes Sir" Malarkey replied weakly.

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring, Private Bullshit. Revoked" Sobal barked as he spotted the soldier behind Malarkey.

"Name" he said as he moved in front of the skinny man.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, Sir" Liebgott stated holding up his rifle. Instead of taking the rifle Sobal reached around the private and grabbed his Bayonet holding it up in front of him.

"Rusty bayonet. You wanna kill Germans?" he questioned.

"Yes Sir" Liebgott Answered proudly

"Not with this" Sobal answered as he hit Liebgott on his helmet with the bayonet before taking it and walking out in front of the whole company. "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition!" he yelled thrusting the bayonet in to the ground next to him. "Now thanks to these men and their infractions every man in the company who had a weekend pass...has lost it, change into your PT gear, we're running Currahee."

Groaning Private Megara Albrook waited patiently for Liebgott who ran forward to retrieve his Bayonet from the ground before joining her. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill him one day"

"And the world will thank you for it" laughed Liebgott slinging an arm around her shoulder.

~X+X~

"I ain't going up that hill" said Perconte sitting on his bed still in full gear.

"Aww why not? Running is good for you" said Megara stripping her top off and replacing it with her white camp Toccoa shirt.

"Yeah so is a heart attack" said Toye

"Well I like running" she said turning to him.

"Hey Perconte, what the hell you thinking of, blousing your pants" demanded Martin storming past everyone already in his PT gear.

"Hey shut up martin alright, he kicked everybody" said Perco still pissed at being called out.

"Yeah well you should know better, don't give him no excuses"

"Excuses? Why don't you come here look at these trousers, get down and you tell me if there's a crease on it" Perconte yelled back jumping off his bed. But before Martin could say anything Sergeant Lipton walked in to the room calling everyone outside, spotting Megara only just pulling her pants on he laughed at her before calling out.

"Come on get a move on Megs"

"Alright I'm going" she sighed pulling her black canvas shoes over her feet. Running out the room she ran up next to Eugene and George.

"Ahh Easy Company!" yelled some soldiers who were heading off campus with their weekend passes.

"Hey while you're running, don't worry we'll take your dames to the movies for ya!"

"Yeah good they need some female company!" Lieb yelled back before running at them knocking their side hats off along with the rest of the company.

~X+X~

After running up and down Currahee Megara was exhausted and Easy company where making their way back down the hill to the bunk houses with Megara getting left trailing behind everyone. After watching the poor girl stumble over her feet for the millionth time Lip fell back behind the group stopping in front of her. "Hop on Megs" he said while allowing her to climb onto his back

"Just until we reach the camp" she yawned placing her head on his shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this Lieutenant Winters?" Sink's yell making Meg wake suddenly, quickly climbing off of Lips back she stumbled up next to George.

"Captain Sobal ordered easy to run Currahee, we're just coming back now, Sir" replied Lieutenant Winters.

"I see, well you all get some rest big day tomorrow" Colonel Sink Said saluting everyone before heading back to the CP.

"Why'd he say that? What's tomorrow?" yawn Meg flopping down on the closest bed to her which just so happened to be Eugene's.

"You gonna stay there all night?" came the soft Cajun voice of the Doc next to her.

"yes, I can't move, besides this bed is next to Martin" she replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively making herself giggle and the guys to chuckle "and over there I'm stuck with Perconte and Luz, and one of them snores like a freight train" she pouted as a couple of "heys" came from the beds in front of her.

"So you're making me sleep in-between them tonight?" questioned Eugene who had already started to move over to her bed.

"oh it's just one night don't panic" she laughed, sitting up to pull off her boots and change into her oversized white shirt, everyone had the same spare clothes they slept in which was just a generic pair of navy shorts and a white shirt, unfortunately Meg was a very petit girl making the shorts way too big for her and the shirt was more like a dress so she had decided to only where the shirt.

"Night Boys "Meg sung when everyone had settled down in their beds and the light had been turned off, there was a chorus of goodnights from the guys and a goodnight Sweet Pea from Bull.

~X+X~

"So do we feel we're your ready to be army paratroopers?" yelled an Officer standing before Easy Company.

"Yes Sergeant!" exclaimed the Platoon.

"I hope so, this will be the first of five exits from a C-47 Aircraft scheduled for today" he went on, walking back and forth address everyone. "Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump you'll be certified army paratroopers "

"There'll be a lot of men jumping from the sky today, hopefully under deployed canopies" he said adding a chuckle at the end.

"jumping from one thousand feet AGL in sticks of twelve jumpers per aircraft, all you have to do is remember what you were taught and I can guarantee you gravity will take care of the rest"

"And gentlemen ...and lady...rest assure any refusal in the aircraft or out the door and I guarantee you, you will be out of the airborne. " he concluded and before anyone knew it they had been strapped into parashoots, pushed into C-47's and much to Meg's displeasure shoved out the door...5 times. Now Easy Company were celebrating in at a pub in town. Meg stood at the bar by herself watching her boys have a good time while she sipped on her beer.

"Hey Sweet Pea, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" asked Bull coming over to order another drink.

"Oh nothing I'm just watching the night's events unfold" she replied while turning to face him.

"Want some company?" he asked while handing over some money to the barmen for his beer.

"Nah I'm good, you go celebrate" she smiled at him.

"Ok but don't stand here all night, come join us later" he smiled before leaving to join Martin and Lip in the other corner.

"What's a girl like you doing in the army? Better yet how did you become a paratrooper?" came a smooth voice from next to her, turning her head she came face to face with a very handsome man, Brown Hair, Strong Jaw line, deep brown eyes that make you feel like your drowning but in a good way, and the softest looking lip Meg had ever seen. Snapping out of her daydream she noticed him studying her as well making her smirk.

"Oh you know the usual story, girl looses family, runs away and joins a circus, then circus closes down and she is left homeless and poor, forced to live on the streets so she takes up breaking into people's houses and stealing in order to make a living" she said watching him as she took a drink of her beer.

"And how did that bring you to be accepted in the army?" he was smirking now too.

"Guess I broke into the wrong house" She laughed.

"Whose house was it then?"

"Our dear old Colonel Sink's, gave his poor wife a heart attack."Meg giggled at the memory.

"So he gave you an ultimatum" he guessed

"Figured my talents would serve the army well" she said, looking down at her now empty glass.

"Must have been one hell of a thief" he said smiling at her making her blush.

"I put the cat in cat burglar" she confessed as he ordered two more drinks for them.

"I'm Ronald Speirs, but please call me Ron" his lips pulling up in the corners as he held out his hand to her. "Megara Albrook, but call me Megs" she smiled taking his hand and shaking it.

"So what company you in?" asked Meg as she gratefully accepted the beer being pushed in front of her.

"Dog, you?" he asked taking a drink from his.

"Unfortunately I'm in easy"

Their conversation was cut short by a sudden "A-ten-Hut" from the doorway causing everyone to stand at attention, well almost everyone out of the corner of his eye Speirs notice Megs still leaning against the bar with a very annoyed and bored look on her face watching as Colonel Sink followed by three other officers walked into the room and up onto a small stage at the front of the pub.

"Well at easy paratroopers, good evening Easy Company" he started addressing everyone

"Good evening Sir" was the rather loud response back.

"Now parachute infantry is a brand new concept in American military history but by god the 506 is gonna forge that brand new concept into victory" he paused as a chorus of yeah's were sounded.

"I want you to know that I'm damn proud of each and every one of you, now you deserve this party, I want you to have fun and remember our motto CURRAHEE" he said yelling the last part and receiving shouts of "Currahee" back" as everyone went back to their celebrating.

"So if this is an easy company party, what is a Lieutenant from Dog Company doing here?" asked Megara, pushing herself off the bar to stand in front of Speirs.

"Got a weekend pass and thought I would crash a party" he replied as he watched her every move.

"Ahh, I like a bad boy" she Smirked catching him by surprise by her comment. "Well not that this wasn't fun but it's getting late and I'm anticipating an early morning tomorrow so I'm going to head back to barracks, it was nice meeting you Ron" she said liking the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"oh I will walk you back then" he said beginning to move away from the bar, only to have her stop him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't bother you have a party to crash remember, besides there's a couple of guys waiting by the door for me" she smiled as she fixed her army issued Skirt and jacket before walking away.

Ron Speirs watch the beautiful women walk away, surprising him when she turned back briefly to blow him a kiss and smirked as he shook his head at her. He was defiantly going to keep an eye or two out for her.

~X+X~

**AN/ I hope you enjoy this story; I will try my absolute hardest to update at the latest every week :)**

**Please R&R I would mean a lot even if it's to tell me how much it sucks :D**


End file.
